eschaper
by devsky
Summary: —Mereka punya dua pilihan: lari dari sini, atau tetap tinggal kemudian menjadi gila.
1. phase one

**vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**warning** violence, blood, foul language, possibly typo(s), cliché, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**eschaper**  
—mean to get away or keep away from something—

phase one: introduction

* * *

Semua hal ini membuat Len gila.

Bukan tentang bau darah yang menyeruak tajam ke hidungnya. Bukan tentang sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu dan sakit tiap kali berusaha bangkit dari lantai metal dingin ini. Pun bukan tentang kenyataan ia telah puluhan kali nyaris mati diserang anak-anak seusianya dengan beragam senjata. Bukan semua itu.

Orang-orang itu telah mengurungnya di tempat ini, sebuah bangunan besar yang dinding dan lantainya dilapisi baja anti peluru. Mereka menyeretnya dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain. Melewati ratusan pintu-pintu besi yang terbuka secara otomatis dengan menggesekkan semacam kartu. Memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap selama sedetik, kemudian satu detik lainnya memindahkan Len ke tempat baru—kadang gunung bersalju, hutan tropis, dan sebuah pulau terasing, entah bagaimana cara mereka melakukan itu— lantas sengaja mempertemukannya dengan anak-anak lain dan membiarkan mereka saling menyerang.

Dalam keadaan itu, Len sadar telah membunuh beberapa belas anak dalam rentang beberapa bulan terakhir, atau beberapa minggu—ia tidak yakin. Anak itu tak dapat mengenali waktu di tempat ini.

Dinding-dinding di sini tak berjendela. Kalaupun ada, tak pernah sekalipun terbuka. Orang-orang itu memberi Len makan teratur dan tempat tidur, namun tak pernah mengajaknya berbicara.

Mereka tak memberi Len jam tangan atau membiarkannya melihat kalender. Tak ada hiburan. Tak ada permainan. Hanya ada tekanan juga rasa frustasi. Dan semua itu perlahan-lahan merenggut kewarasannya.

Len tak tahu sudah berapa lama dan mengapa ia ada di sini. Ia bahkan tak mengingat apa pun. Keluarga, tempat tinggal, sekolah, teman-teman, semuanya hilang sama sekali dari kepalanya. Yang ia ingat hanya namanya—Len, dan beberapa ingatan kecil lain seperti cara bicara dan duduk. Hanya itu. Tak ada yang lain.

Sementara peristiwa pertama yang mengisi catatan memorinya adalah hari di mana ia membuka mata. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan putih mirip rumah sakit. Ada beberapa orang berpakaian putih dan lebih banyak lagi petugas keamanan berseragam hitam dengan senjata teracung. Setelahnya, ia dibawa ke sana-ke mari dan berakhir seperti sekarang.

Pikirannya tentang alasan mengapa ia harus mengikuti orang-orang di sini atau mengapa ia tak dapat mengingat satu pun keluarga maupun teman-temannya kerap mengganggunya. Setiap hari. Setiap waktu.

Len yakin dia punya keluarga. Sebuah keluarga utuh yang bahagia. Ada ayah, ada ibu, dan mungkin juga beberapa orang saudara. Dia merasakannya. Sangat jelas. Namun tak pernah ada memori yang naik ke permukaan. Semuanya gelap. Kosong.

Semakin sering Len mencoba menggali, mencari-cari jawabannya, makin buntu otaknya.

Dia putus asa. Kemudian, untuk sebuah alasan yang tak ia ketahui, ketakutan menjalar pelan-pelan di tulang belakangnya. Ketakutan jika keluarga yang selama ini ada dalam bayangannya tak lebih dari sekedar delusi. Membuatnya menggigil.

Jika saja Len bukan seorang anak laki-laki, ia bersumpah sudah menangis.

Hari-hari Len lalui dengan mengikuti instruksi para penjaga. Melintasi lorong-lorong sunyi, masuk ke sebuah ruangan luas yang setengahnya dibatasi kaca anti peluru, lalu sebisa mungkin bertahan dari anak-anak lain yang mencoba membunuhnya—dan, demi Tuhan apa pun yang ada di langit, Len bahkan tak mengerti mengapa mereka harus saling menghabisi.

Seingatnya, hari ini pun para penjaga berseragam hitam dengan senjata di tangan datang, menuntunnya ke ruangan yang sama dan menyatukannya bersama anak-anak lain.

Selanjutnya semua berjalan seperti biasa. Itu, sebelum ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi hitam dan dia kehilangan kesadaran setelah menghirup sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada.

Len tidak pernah merasa khawatir, karena dia telah terbiasa. Setelah tak sadarkan diri, anak itu selalu menemukan dirinya kembali ke kamarnya—sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa jendela dengan dinding putih, satu tempat tidur mungil, dan satu meja yang salah satu kakinya telah reyot. Selalu seperti itu.

Tapi kali ini ada yang tidak beres. Len tahu.

Matanya mungkin tertutup, tapi telinganya bisa mendengar suara ribut orang-orang yang semakin menjauh lalu hilang. Dia berpikir, mungkin dapat mengabaikan suara-suara itu. Tapi seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei. Bangun!"

Len terbangun dan melihat wajah anak laki-laki seusianya memandangnya dari atas.

Anak itu kelihatan cemas. Kulitnya putih dihias bekas-bekas darah kering. Pelipisnya dan bawah alisnya terluka serta pipi kanannya memar. Melihat luka-luka di wajah anak itu, Len serta-merta bangkit, namun segera ia sesali karena tubuhnya kembali terasa nyeri. Ia jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu ke lantai.

"Wow. Pelan-pelan, Kawan!" Anak itu membantu Len yang tengah berusaha bangkit bertelekan sikunya. "Kau tidak bisa langsung bangun begitu."

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu diluncurkan Len tanpa peringatan dan tanpa aba-aba. Dingin, menusuk, dan penuh peringatan.

Anak itu tertawa. "Santai sajalah. Aku sama sepertimu, kok."

Len memberi tatapan tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, _sama_. Sama-sama ditahan di tempat ini. Sama-sama tidak punya ingatan. Sama-sama bingung." Dia mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Oliver—atau setidaknya, itu yang kuingat. Kau?"

Len tidak langsung menyambut uluran tangan Oliver. Terlalu lama diserang oleh anak-anak asing membuatnya belajar bahwa ia tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan kewaspadaan. Siapa yang tahu jika anak di hadapanmu bermaksud membunuhmu seperti yang sudah-sudah? Ia harus berhati-hati.

Anak itu menatap Oliver dengan kening berkerut. Mencari-cari kejanggalan. Mungkin dari caranya duduk atau mengulurkan tangan. Menerka-nerka apakah ada senjata yang bersembunyi di balik lipatan pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Kau tidak sedang membawa pisau atau apa 'kan?"

"Tidak," Oliver menjawab dengan lugas. "Kenapa aku harus membawanya?"

Len merapatkan bibir. Ia mungkin masih belum bisa melepaskan rasa waspada dari dirinya, tapi dia bisa merasakan Oliver berkata jujur. Setidaknya, nada suara serta gestur tubuh anak itu tak menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Len." Meski sedikit enggan, ia akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Oliver.

Oliver mengangguk beberapa kali, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Len, ya? Baiklah akan kuingat namamu," yang telak diabaikan oleh Len.

Anak berambut pirang dikuncir itu sibuk melempar pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

Lampu-lampu yang menerangi ruangan tempat mereka berada padam. Tapi di seberang dinding kaca, cahaya masih menyala. Tak ada penjaga atau orang-orang berpakaian putih yang biasanya mengawasi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Len tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungannya. Seingatnya, kecuali di dalam kamar, mereka tidak pernah dibiarkan sendiri. Selalu ada penjaga di mana-mana.

"Itu yang sedang kami cari tahu. Apa yang sedang terjadi."

Len mendongak, menemukan satu lagi anak menghampiri. Dia bertubuh kurus. Rambutnya putih sebahu sementara kelopak matanya diisi kelereng dwi warna; hijau dan biru. Ia menatap Len dengan penuh penilaian.

Berbeda dengan Oliver yang menderita luka cukup banyak, anak itu nyaris terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya ujung bibir kanannya robek dan mengucurkan sedikit darah. Mungkin seseorang baru saja meninju wajahnya.

Len mengerang dalam hati. Sekarang siapa lagi?

"Piko!" Oliver berdiri. Wajahnya tampak sumringah. "Lihat? Sudah kubilang anak ini masih hidup. Lain kali, tolong dengarkan ucapan Oliver yang Cerdas ini, bisa? Ayo, sini, Len. Kubantu kau berdiri."

Oliver menarik kedua lengan Len agar anak itu bisa berdiri. Kondisi Len tidak terlalu buruk sebetulnya, tapi karena ia baru saja bangun tulang-tulangnya masih terasa lemas seperti _jelly_. Untuk mendapat keseimbangan, sementara ini ia butuh berpegangan pada sesuatu.

"Len, kenalkan," kata Oliver. "Anak tengil ini namanya Piko. Piko, ini Len."

Len sedikit terkejut melihat Oliver bisa bicara dengan anak berambut putih itu dengan begitu kasual. Selama berada di tempat ini, Len belum pernah bicara pada siapapun kecuali beberapa orang penjaga. Itu pun dalam frekuensi yang sangat kecil. "Kalian … saling mengenal?"

"Di dalam mimpimu," Piko menggerutukan jawabannya, memancing tawa Oliver.

"Jadi, Len," Oliver telah melepaskan tangannya dari Len. Membiarkan anak laki-laki itu berpegangan pada dinding. "Kami sebenarnya pernah bertemu di Ruang Hukuman."

Alis Len mengerut mendengar istilah asing yang begitu saja Oliver ucapkan, membuatnya merasa aneh karena tak memahaminya. "Apa itu Ruang Hukuman?"

"Ruangan untuk menghukum anak-anak nakal. Itu hanya istilah buatanku, tentu saja." Oliver nyengir lebar. Deretan giginya terlihat kuning.

"Maksudmu orang-orang itu menghukum kalian?"

"Menghukum anak-anak yang tidak patuh," koreksi Oliver cepat.

Len tidak bereaksi. Otaknya kosong. Ia bingung. Sama sekali tak punya petunjuk. "Apa yang kaumaksud dengan menghukum anak-anak yang tidak patuh? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Oliver baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Len, tapi Piko buru-buru mengerang dan mendorong tubuh Len. "Hei! Tutup dulu mulutmu itu, Bung. Simpan semua pertanyaanmu karena kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan di sini."

Len menutup mulutnya. Wajah anak itu memerah karena cemas dan marah. Ia tidak suka dengan cara anak yang bernama Piko—jika itu memang benar namanya— itu memandang dan bicara padanya. Seolah ia mengetahui tempat ini lebih banyak dari anak-anak lain dan belum ingin membaginya pada siapa pun. Itu membuat Len merasa kesal tetapi juga canggung.

Dia ingin bertanya. Dia punya sejuta pertanyaan yang berkelebat di kepala, tetapi melihat reaksi Piko, dia merasa semua urgensi pertanyaannya kalah dengan yang dimilikinya.

Setelah yakin Len tidak akan lagi merecokinya dengan pertanyaan, Piko menoleh pada Oliver. "Aku sudah periksa semuanya. Tidak ada anak yang masih hidup selain kita bertiga di sini."

Piko menghentakkan dagu, secara tidak langsung menunjuk tubuh anak-anak yang bergelimpangan di ruangan itu. Len sudah tahu mereka tewas, bahkan dia sadar telah membunuh beberapa di antara mereka, tapi anak itu tetap saja menahan napas.

Oliver bersiul, tetapi kilat di matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka melihat pemandangan itu. Ia hanya berusaha sekuat tenaga berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja. "Limabelas anak, dan tiga yang berhasil selamat. Kita memang hebat!"

"Ya," Piko menggumam nyaris tanpa suara, untuk sejenak kelihatan sulit menemukan kata-kata. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. "Tapi yang ingin aku bilang adalah: orang-orang itu benar-benar pergi. Tak ada penjaga, tak ada dokter, tak ada peneliti yang mengawasi."

"Hebat!"

"Itu belum semua."

Oliver mengusap telapak tangannya. Kelihatan bersemangat. "_Yeah_? Kalau begitu, cepat katakan."

Piko menyeringai sebelum mulai mengatakan berita besarnya. "Pintu kacanya terbuka. Benar-benar terbuka lebar. Seperti lemari tua yang engselnya sudah karatan."

Detik itu juga, Oliver melemparkan tinju ke udara diiringi teriakan _'yahooo!_' yang teramat keras.

Len hanya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa mengerti apa-apa. Dia tak tahu mengapa Oliver begitu senang ataupun mengapa Piko terlihat lega dan tegang di waktu yang sama. Len hanya memiliki sebuah firasat jika dua anak ini telah memulai sesuatu yang gila.

"Apa yang—"

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang sedang kami bicarakan?" Piko menerka, bahkan sebelum Len sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Len mengangguk. Setitik peluh mengalir jatuh dari pelipis. Piko mengembangkan sebuah seringai aneh.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku takkan mengatakannya dua kali," katanya. "Kami membicarakan sebuah rencana."

"Rencana apa?"

"Rencana untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini."

phase one: end

* * *

saya publish cerita baru lagi. multichapter. tenang, yang ini ceritanya pendek dan hanya sekitar 3-shots, dan karena chapter 2 sudah nyaris selesai maka saya beranikan untuk publish. jadi, yang khawatir benda ini akan terlantar, tenang saja ;)

btw saya ingin mengabarkan bahwa saya tengah menggelar challenge: Fantasy Challenge 2: Pandora Box berhadiah novel fantasi terjemahan. buat yang tertarik dan ingin tahu bagaimana sistemnya, silakan PM saya atau mention ke twitter saya pandanyasar

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

devsky


	2. phase two

ucapan terima kasih:

Adelia-chan, Kurotori Rei, Yamashii Raura, akanemori, Kei-T Masoharu, Kiroyin9

—dan semua orang yang telah membaca cerita ini.

wow! I just can't thank you enough for the great reviews and hit numbers. I deeply appreciate your thoughtful comments

don't hesitate to keep abusing the review box anyway eheh... (:

ps: kemarin saya lupa masang disclaimer, ya? hehehe... gomen. sekarang udah di-edit kok~

* * *

**vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, PowerFX, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

**warning** violence, blood, foul language, possibly typo(s), cliché, et cetera. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**eschaper**  
—mean to get away or keep away from something—

phase two: revelation

* * *

"Kalian pasti sudah gila."

"Tidak. Tapi kalau tetap di sini lebih lama lagi, aku yakin kita akan benar-benar gila—aw! Piko, itu sakit! Pelan-pelan sedikit! Pakai segenap perasaan kalau perlu!"

Piko memutar bola mata dan melempar gulungan kain kasa yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membalut luka Oliver kembali ke kotak P3K dengan asal-asalan.

Mereka telah berpindah ke sisi ruangan yang diterangi cahaya. Sisi yang ini mungkin agak lebih sempit, tapi jelas lebih baik. Ada meja kerja, lengkap dengan komputer dan berkas-berkasnya.

Piko menemukan kotak P3K saat memeriksa salah satu laci dan berpikir jika lebih baik merawat luka-luka Oliver sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan ini.

Dibandingkan Piko dan Len, luka anak itu memang lebih mengerikan dan mesti mendapat perawatan. Atau setidaknya butuh sedikit lilitan perban.

Oliver tampaknya tak keberatan dengan gagasan Piko untuk mengikat kepalanya dengan perban. Sebaliknya, ia tampak sangat bersemangat. Anak itu bahkan meminta Piko untuk menutup mata kanannya dengan perban—dan Piko langsung memukul belakang kepala Oliver keras.

"Kau membuang-buang perban."

"Tapi itu membuatku tampak keren!"

Apa pentingnya terlihat keren di tempat mengerikan semacam ini, Len ingin sekali menjawab dan ia tahu Piko pun berpikiran sama dengannya. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang buka mulut. Pada akhirnya, mereka membiarkan Oliver berbuat sesukanya.

Tidak, jangan salah paham. Meski beberapa saat lalu Len telah memutuskan untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa waspadanya terhadap Oliver dan Piko, namun tentu saja dia belum bilang setuju atas rencana gila mereka.

Sepanjang ingatannya, ia belum pernah melakukan tindakan senekat itu. Tentu saja dia pernah berkali-kali memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa pergi dari tempat ini, tapi semua hanya sampai pada cetak biru. Tak pernah terealisasi. Semua keinginan Len gugur begitu melihat para penjaga berbaju hitam datang menenteng sebuah senjata yang terlihat seperti senapan.

Len terlalu takut. Dan kalau dipikir sekali lagi, ketakutannya adalah hal wajar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara senjata itu bekerja karena belum pernah sekalipun melihat para penjaga itu menarik pelatuknya. Tapi bagaimana pun cara benda itu bekerja, Len yakin efeknya akan sangat menyakitkan. Terutama jika mengenai tubuhnya yang kecil.

Namun Oliver dan Piko sama sekali tak terlihat takut. Atau mungkin, mereka sudah sangat putus asa hingga membutakan diri dari segala resiko. Len bahkan sudah sejak tadi ingin mengatakan jika mereka berdua sinting. Tidak salah lagi, otak mereka pasti sudah kemasukkan serangga.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat ini?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk tetap bertahan di tempat ini?" Piko balas bertanya, jelas kelihatan tak suka.

Sejak awal dia memang kelihatan belum dapat memercayai Len. Terlihat dari caranya memicingkan mata atau mendengus setiap kali Len bicara. Tak masalah. Len juga belum bisa seratus persen percaya pada Piko. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Len belum juga memukul anak itu adalah Oliver.

Oliver-lah yang membangunkannya, yang secara tidak langsung menuntunnya ke semua ini, dan dia mengenal Piko. Jika Oliver tak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Piko, maka Len tak punya alasan untuk bersikap ketus, meski yang bersangkutan jelas memperlakukannya dengan tidak terlalu ramah.

"Mereka...," anak itu mencari-cari jawaban yang terdengar masuk akal, meski dia sendiri tak yakin, "mereka mengurus kita. Memberi apa yang kita butuhkan. Makan, minum, dan tempat tidur."

Piko mendengus, meremehkan. "Bisa kulihat prioritas hidupmu hanya berputar pada hal-hal semacam itu. Dasar otak udang."

Len merasakan wajahnya memanas karena malu dan marah. "Setidaknya mereka tidak memperlakukan kita dengan buruk."

Len agak sedikit terkejut karena nada suaranya sedikit meninggi di akhir kalimat. Tapi hanya sebentar sebab, di detik berikutnya, ia kembali dikagetkan oleh Piko yang tiba-tiba saja melompat ke arahnya. Anak berambut putih-mutiara itu mencengkeram kerahnya. Len mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Tapi dicengkeram anak itu membuat Len kesulitan mengambil oksigen.

"Tidak memperlakukan kita dengan buruk? Apanya!" Piko tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kegusarannya. "Mereka memenjarakan kita di tempat busuk ini, menghapus memori tentang keluarga, teman-teman, dan semua masa lalu kita, menyuruh kita saling membunuh, menjadikan kita sebagai subjek penelitian sialan mereka, memaksa kita melakukan semua hal yang mereka inginkan. Tidakkah itu cukup membuatmu merasa seperti sampah?!"

"Hei, Piko! Sudah cukup. Lepaskan dia." Len mendengar suara Oliver, tapi dia tetap bergeming. Tatapannya kosong.

Dia tahu semua yang Piko katakan adalah benar. Tidak ada yang bagus di tempat ini. Tidak bahkan dengan fakta mereka diberi makan teratur tiga kali sehari atau disediakan tempat untuk tidur. Itu malah membuatnya terdengar makin menyedihkan. Dan Piko mengatakan semua keburukan tempat ini dengan nyaring, dalam satu tarikan napas. Hal itu membuat Len yakin jika anak itu amat membenci tempat ini.

Len juga sama. Dia benci tempat ini. Terutama karena orang-orang di sini menyuruhnya untuk saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuat Len tidak langsung mengaku bahwa ia memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Piko tentang tempat ini.

"Tunggu, kaubilang mereka menghapus ingatan kita?" Len bertanya, murni merasa bingung. Dia sungguh-sungguh tak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

Piko melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah Len dengan kasar, lantas meludah sekali ke lantai, membuat Len mundur setengah langkah.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan? Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan mereka." Anak itu memutar tubuh. "Tempat ini dipenuhi sistem yang canggih—lihat bagaimana cara pintu-pintu baja di tempat ini terbuka? Menghapus ingatan anak-anak seperti kita sudah pasti bukan hal sulit."

Len tadinya menduga Piko akan mengajaknya berdebat sekali lagi, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa kata yang ia harap mampu membungkam mulutnya. Tapi jawaban lugas yang keluar dari mulut Piko benar-benar tidak terduga. Butuh satu detik bagi Len untuk menerima informasi, dan satu detik lagi untuk mengolah lebih dalam.

Satu-satunya penjelasan paling masuk akal tentang menghilangnya memori mereka memang karena orang-orang ini telah menghapusnya. Entah tujuan apa yang mendasari. Len mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

"Bagaimana dengan penelitian itu?" tanya Len lagi. "Kenapa kau yakin kita semua dijadikan subjek penelitian?"

Piko kembali mendengus, seolah ia lelah karena harus menanggapi pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia. "Orang-orang berjas putih, catatan-catatan, dan komputer ini. Kalau kau cukup pintar untuk berpikir, itu sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya, kok."

Kali ini Oliver ikut bicara, "Mereka menempatkan kita di satu ruangan bersama anak-anak lain, membiarkan kita saling menyerang, mungkin itu bagaimana penelitian mereka berjalan. Mereka mencari siapa yang bisa bertahan paling lama."

Len menunggu Oliver tersenyum atau tertawa, seperti yang selalu anak itu lakukan. Dia berpikir bahwa semua yang kedua anak itu katakan hanya sebatas gurauan—penelitian untuk mencari anak yang bertahan paling lama? Yang benar saja. Itu gila. Tapi tak ada senyuman di wajah Oliver mau pun Piko.

"Tunggu, kalian serius?"

"Seratus persen serius," tukas Oliver yakin.

Bagaimana mungkin? "Kalian pasti salah. Pasti ada sesuatu yang kalian lewatkan atau—"

"Kami benar-benar yakin," Piko memotong cepat. Tapi setelah itu ia diam sejenak dan menatap lengan kirinya beberapa lama. Pandangannya berkilat seperti tengah menyimpan begitu banyak kesal. "Mereka bahkan memberi kita kode."

Len tercenung kemudian ikut mengangkat lengan kirinya. Di sana ada sederet tulisan warna hitam, terdiri dari kombinasi angka dan huruf: 2612-KL. Kode untuknya.

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki coretan permanen itu. Yang ia tahu, itu sudah ada di lengannya sejak pertama ia membuka mata. Dan ia tahu, yang memilikinya bukan cuma dia tapi semua anak di tempat ini. Termasuk Oliver dan Piko. Hanya saja kombinasi nomor dan hurufnya berbeda.

Mereka adalah subjek penelitian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memikirkan semua kemungkinan itu?" tanya Len, tak merasa perlu menyembunyikan rasa takjub bermain di suaranya.

"Anggap saja aku memakai mata dan otakku dengan lebih baik ketimbang kalian berdua."

_Ya, tentu saja. Jawaban yang benar-benar hebat_, dengkur Len dalam hati.

Oliver tertawa—entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari itu. "Piko tipe pemikir, Len," katanya. "Dia sudah merancang semua spekulasi itu sejak lama. Dan semua kepingan yang ia kumpulkan cocok saat kita dihukum berdua."

_Dihukum_. Kata itu membuat sepercik kepanikan merambat pada diri Len.

"Hei, tunggu. Dari tadi kalian bilang tentang hukuman, Ruang Hukuman, dan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengannya. Sebenarnya apa itu?" Len menunggu dengan sabar untuk mendapatkan beberapa informasi aktual dari Oliver dan Piko.

"Sudah kubilang kan, itu tempat mereka menghukum anak-anak nakal."

"Ya, tapi apa maksudnya anak-anak nakal? Dan bagaimana kalian bisa sampai dihukum?"

"Maksudnya adalah anak-anak yang tidak menuruti perintah mereka." Piko memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis. "Aku pernah mencoba melarikan diri saat penjaga-penjaga itu sedang membawaku ke suatu ruangan—Oliver sepertinya juga melakukannya, karena dia dikirim ke Ruang Hukuman beberapa lama setelah orang-orang itu melemparku ke sana."

"Aku tidak mencoba melarikan diri," koreksi Oliver. "Aku dilempar ke sana karena menyerang salah satu petugas."

Saat kedua temannya menatap lekat, Oliver segera menyeringai. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Siapa suruh mereka mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar? Aku tak suka."

Len menggelengkan kepala. "Dan kau menyerangnya hanya karena itu?"

"_Yeah_. Aku menendang perutnya sampai jatuh," Oliver terkikik. "Ya ampun. Waktu itu menyenangkan sekali. Kalian harus lihat bagaimana petugas sialan itu kesakitan!"

Len menelan ludah, bertanya-tanya mengapa Oliver sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar anak brutal yang tidak punya otak," Piko menyeloroh. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, Len harus mengakui jika ia sependapat dengan anak itu.

Oliver menjulurkan lidah, jelas-jelas menunjukkan tampang tidak suka. "Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau setuju denganku, Piko?"

"Bagaimana dengan Ruang Hukuman?" Mengabaikan Oliver, Len kembali bertanya. "Maksudku, bagaimana tempatnya?"

"Tempat itu benar-benar arti literal dari sebuah penjara—sempit dan seperti kandang. Hanya saja teralisnya tidak berkarat," jawab Piko.

Len bisa mengingat hal-hal kecil mengenai penjara. Itu adalah tempat para tahanan dikurung. Gelap, sempit, dan bau tengik. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan—setidaknya, seperti itulah kira-kira gambaran yang ada dalam kepala Len. Tempat ini, secara keseluruhan pun tidak lebih dari sebuah penjara bagi Len. Hanya saja mereka tidak memasang jeruji besi dan hanya membangun lorong-lorong besi yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

"Terdengar seperti bukan tempat terbaik untuk bertemu."

Piko mendengus mendengar komentar Len. "Dan terasa makin buruk karena aku harus terjebak di sana bersama anak seperti dia." Ibu jarinya menuding tepat pada Oliver, membuat yang bersangkutan mengerutkan kening.

"Hei!" Anak pirang, yang salah satu matanya kini tertutup perban itu, melipat tangan di dada. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti bencana."

"Kau _memang_ bencana."

"Setidaknya karena akulah kau dapat menyusun semua dugaanmu."

"Apa lagi maksudnya itu?" Len bertanya. Semua yang Oliver dan Piko katakan membuat Len bingung. Ia tak mampu menyingkirkan kecemasannya yang semakin memuncak detik demi detik. Kini, kejengkelan juga mulai melandanya.

"Karena aku dilempar ke Ruang Hukuman itu, Piko jadi mengerti jika di tempat ini mungkin saja ada banyak sekali ruang dengan sekat kaca seperti ini dan lebih banyak lagi anak-anak seperti kita. Anak-anak tanpa ingatan, maksudku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sederhana. Karena aku tak pernah melihat Oliver sebelumnya. Berkali-kali aku diseret ke ruangan-ruangan percobaan seperti ini, yang ada di sana adalah anak-anak yang baru, yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tidakkah kau pernah memperhatikannya?"

Len menggelengkan kepala. "Apa itu penting?" tanyanya.

Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan wajah anak-anak yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dia tidak pernah menganggap itu penting. Maksudnya, tentu saja, siapa yang mau repot-repot memperhatikan wajah anak-anak yang nantinya akan mencoba membunuhmu?

Piko mendengus, kemudian berpaling untuk memutar bola mata. "Tentu saja. Kau memang tidak terlihat terlalu pintar." Sindiran yang sangat menusuk.

"Singkatnya, aku menemukan wajah setiap anak di tiap ruangan yang kumasuki selalu berbeda. Dan ketika Oliver masuk ke Ruang Hukuman, aku berpikir mungkin dia adalah anak yang lain lagi. Lalu, setelah aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Oliver—"

"Yang sebenarnya lebih mirip sesi interogasi, hanya ingin kautahu," tambah Oliver tanpa diminta.

"—Aku menemukan fakta bahwa dia sama denganku. Tak punya ingatan mengenai identitas—kecuali sepotong nama— keluarga, dan segala hal menyangkut masa lalu kita. Tapi anehnya, kita mengingat bagaimana cara berbicara, berjalan, dan hal-hal dasar lainnya. Kutebak ini juga terjadi padamu."

"Ya." Len segera menjawab. Ia agak terkejut sendiri menyadari suaranya terdengar lebih nyaring dari yang ia perintahkan. Jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. "Aku mengingat hal-hal kecil, tapi tidak dengan masa laluku. Persis seperti buku yang halamannya tidak lengkap."

"Lihat? Polanya sama." Piko tampak puas. "Dengan begini, kita bisa simpulkan bahwa setiap anak di tempat ini sama dengan kita."

"Mereka mengambil anak-anak, menghapus ingatan mereka, kemudian mengurungnya di tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Sungguh orang-orang sialan," tanggap Oliver. Ekspresinya setingkat lebih dingin dan itu membuat Len merinding.

"Kau punya bayangan berapa jumlah anak yang ada di tempat ini selain kita?"

Piko menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tak punya petunjuk. Tapi kutebak ada banyak sekali anak di sini. Lebih dari seratus anak, mungkin. Tentu saja jumlah mereka bisa sudah menyusut mengingat kita telah beulang-ulang dimasukkan dalam ruang bersekat kaca seperti ini."

"Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa menyembunyikan banyak sekali anak-anak di tempat mengerikan seperti ini? Tanpa ketahuan?"

"Pastinya karena mereka punya banyak staff," sahut Piko. "Gedung ini pun tampak begitu rapi dan para penjaganya disiplin. Melihat saja kita bisa tahu jika mereka semua profesional. Sepertinya benar-benar terorganisir dengan baik."

Di belakang, Len bisa mendengar Oliver mengumpat.

"Kemungkinan besar orang-orang di sini juga membagi kita dalam sebuah grup."

"Grup?" Len tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Ya." Piko mengangguk. "Mereka memecah kita menjadi grup-grup kecil. Mungkin supaya lebih mudah diawasi."

Anak berambut putih itu lalu berjongkok di lantai. "Anggap saja setiap grup beranggotakan limabelas anak…." Telunjuk Piko menari menggambar kotak-kotak kecil pada lantai metal. "Misalnya saja aku dan empatbelas anak lain di masukkan ke ruangan ini, maka kami adalah Grup A. Oliver dan empatbelas anak lagi di sini, dan jadilah Grup B. Kemudian kau dan empatbelas anak lagi di sini, maka jadilah Grup C.

"Mereka biarkan anak-anak dari setiap grup bertarung. Saat temukan beberapa yang bisa bertahan, mereka akan dimasukkan ke grup baru yang mana diisi oleh anak-anak dari grup lain."

"Oh!" Oliver menepuk tangannya sekali. Kelihatan dua kali lebih bersemangat. "Sekarang aku mengerti. Itulah kenapa aku selalu melihat wajah baru!"

"Kita selalu melihat wajah baru karena jumlah anak-anak di tempat ini masih banyak. Masih banyak kombinasi. Tapi semakin sedikit anaknya, tentu saja kombinasi yang mereka buat akan semakin terbatas. Artinya, di akhir, kau akan semakin sering melihat wajah beberapa anak.

"Dengan begitu, kita dapat menandai siapa saja anak yang paling kuat kemudian membuat pilihan: menghindarinya lalu terbunuh atau membunuhnya lebih dulu."

Piko terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangkat kepala. Memandang Len dan Oliver bergantian. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kecemasan. "Sayangnya, ini baru sebatas pemikiranku. Tapi kira-kira sepertinya memang begitu cara kerja mereka."

Untuk sesaat, Len kehilangan kata-kata. Dia takjub dan terkesan dengan Piko. Bagaimana matanya begitu jeli memperhatikan detil-detil kecil di sekitarnya dan, yang paling membuatnya terkejut, adalah kecerdasannya. Dikurung di tempat ini tak membuat otaknya tumpul. Sebaliknya, ia justru berpikir dan berpikir. Menemukan, menganalisa, menghasilkan spekulasi.

Tempat busuk ini tak membuatnya tertekan. Akal sehatnya masih bekerja dengan sangat baik—dan Len tak dapat menyembunyikan percikan rasa iri yang ia rasakan. Sungguh, Len sudah berulang kali akan menyerah pada keadaan. Terkurung di sini benar-benar merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Sementara tempat ini sendiri pelan-pelan telah merenggut kewarasannya.

Len agaknya sekarang mulai mengerti mengapa Piko bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Tubuh Piko mungkin tidak terlalu besar, kurus malah. Tingginya masih kalah beberapa centi dari Oliver. Tapi soal otak, ia jelas tidak bisa diremehkan. Dan mungkin karena itulah ia masih hidup.

Len mengedip sekali, mencoba tidak hanyut dalam pemikirannya. Dia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan. "Itukah yang terjadi sekarang?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang tadi kaukatakan. Itukah yang terjadi sekarang? Maksudku, kau dan Oliver kembali bertemu di ruangan yang sama?"

Piko memandang Len seolah ada satu kepala baru yang tumbuh dari lehernya. "Aku tidak pernah berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Oliver," katanya. "Kami hanya bertemu di Ruang Hukuman. Ini pertama kalinya aku ditempatkan di ruang yang sama dengannya. Perkataanmu tadi lebih cocok ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri, tahu."

Eh?

"Kau dan Oliver bertemu lagi di satu ruangan yang sama."

phase two: end

* * *

hmm... sebetulnya di chapter ini penjelasan panjang lebar Piko mengenai anak-anak yang bernasib 'sama' dengan mereka itu nggak terlalu perlu. tapi karena di chapter kemarin masih banyak yang nanya, 'maksudnya Oliver bilang kalo dia 'sama' dengan Len itu apa?' jadi, well... saya masukin aja (saya gatau kata 'sama' bisa jadi ribet begini lol).

buat yang masih belum nangkep; maksudnya Oliver 'sama' itu yaa artinya dia sama-sama anak innocent yang terperangkap di tempat itu. _sama _seperti Len dan anak-anak lain. ;)

phase 3 adalah chapter terakhir, yeay! dan kemungkinan besar isinya adalah bagian tiga anak ini lari dari tempat itu. bakal ada Kaito dan Meiko, yeay! coretOTPcoret /o/

kritik dan saran yang membangun (mungkin juga pertanyaan), silakan dilayangkan ke kotak review.

sign,

devsky


	3. phase three

ucapan terima kasih:

Go Minami Hikari Bi, CelestyaRegalyana, Cake DoS, Kurotori Rei, Sheii. kun, Adelia-chan, aquathyst, akanemori

—dan semua orang yang telah membaca cerita ini.

again, thank you so much for your great feedback everyone. I love reading what you think about this story! ;)

* * *

**a/n** tadinya ini mau jadi chapter terakhir, tapi ternyata saya kepikiran sub-plot yang kayaknya menarik untuk dimasukkin. jadi, akhirnya saya rombak chapter 3 untuk kasih beberapa foreshadow. chapter-nya nambah, deh hahahaha… saya harap sedikit perubahan ini bisa membuat cerita ke depannya jadi nggak datar u_u

* * *

**vocaloid © **Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. **No commercial profit taken.**

**warning **violence, blood, foul language, possibly typo(s), cliché, et cetera. Kesaman ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**eschaper**

—mean to get away or keep away from something—

phase three: theory

* * *

"Kau dan Oliver bertemu lagi di ruangan yang sama."

Kini, gantian Len yang menatap Piko dengan aneh.

"Aku dan Oliver?" sahut Len, nyaris ternganga. "Itu keterlaluan. Aku bahkan baru melihatnya sepuluh menit lalu."

"Ya, kau pernah satu ruangan dengan Oliver sebelumnya. Dia yang bilang begitu." Piko bersikeras. "Lagipula, mana mungkin Oliver mau repot-repot membangunkanmu dan bukannya langsung pergi mengikuti usulku."

Anak berambut putih itu mendekati komputer. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu. Dia berkata lagi, "Waktu sangat berharga dan tidak ada untungnya membawa seorang anak asing sepertimu—memangnya kau ini istimewa apa? Kita bahkan sudah sangat menyia-nyiakan lima menit untuk mengobrol di sini. Siapa yang tahu kapan orang-orang itu akan kembali?"

Len memandang Oliver. Wajahnya membentuk ekspresi sedemikian rupa yang menyiratkan bahwa ia butuh bantuan atau mungkin, beberapa buah penjelasan. Tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tentu, Len. Kita memang pernah dimasukkan ke ruangan yang sama," Oliver mengatakan. Tak ada tekanan dalam nada suaranya. "Kau menolongku dari seorang anak yang menyerangku. Tidak ingat?"

Len tidak merespon. Hanya menatap Oliver dengan pandangan kosong, tanda tak memiliki petunjuk.

Len tak pernah mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang telah ia lewati di tempat ini. Alasannya mudah, karena semua yang ia lakukan di sini sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Membunuh dan melukai. Semua itu membuat rasa bersalah di benak Len menumpuk dan mengendap tanpa ada satu hal pun yang membuat mereka menghilang. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Jadi, sebagai pengampunannya sendiri, Len memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Yang sudah lewat, ya biarkan saja.

Dia tak pernah mencoba mengingat kembali. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tak mengijinkan dirinya melakukan itu.

Oliver terlihat sedikit kecewa akan reaksi Len, tapi anak itu segera menghilangkannya dalam sekali gedikan bahu ringan.

"Tak apa. Lagipula itu sudah lama sekali, mungkin." Dia menggaruk pipinya. Bibirnya membentuk cengiran. "Sebenarnya, aku sendiri juga tak yakin sudah berapa lama terlewat sejak saat itu. Tapi, yah ... hutang tetap hutang, 'kan?"

"Dan ... kau memutuskan mengajakku kabur sebagai bayaran hutang budi?"

"Sepadan, 'kan?"

Len ragu-ragu. Untuk sesaat, dia terlihat tak begitu nyaman dengan percakapan ini. "Eng, mungkin."

Mereka terdiam selama sepersekian sekon sebelum Piko kembali memecah keheningan.

"Kita harus pergi." Suaranya terdengar menuntut. "Sekarang."

Len memandang sekilas pada kedua mata Piko. "Tapi kita tidak punya rencana."

"Itu rencananya. Pergi dari sini secepat mungkin tanpa ketahuan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing."

Eh. Len memutar mata dramatis. Dalam hati, ingin sekali memaki Piko karena membuat semua hal ini jadi terdengar begitu mudah. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa penjaga di sini begitu profesional. Harusnya kau juga sudah memperhitungkan jika keluar dari tempat ini sama sekali tidak mudah."

"Memang," jawab Piko. "Tapi orang-orang di sini sedang lengah. Kita punya sebuah peluang sempurna di sini."

"Dari mana kau yakin mereka lengah?"

Piko mengangkat satu-persatu jarinya. "Pertama, mereka meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa panjagaan. Kedua, mereka belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali—bahkan mungkin saja mereka tidak akan kembali lagi. Mereka pasti tidak memperhitungkan kita akan bangun sebegini cepat setelah menghirup gas penidur itu. Singkatnya, mereka lengah."

"Tunggu, gas penidur katamu?"

"Kabut itu, demi Tuhan!" Wajah Piko terlihat gemas, seakan ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin di depan wajah Len saat itu juga. "Tidak pernahkah kau menggunakan otakmu sedikit saja?"

Len teringat akan kabut putih yang kerap muncul tiba-tiba ketika dirinya telah berada cukup lama di dalam ruangan bersekat kaca. Ia tidak tahu darimana asalnya atau bagaimana caranya mereka bisa masuk. Yang Len tahu, setelah kabut itu hadir, dadanya menjadi sedikit sesak dan kelopak matanya terasa berat seolah ada gajah yang bergelantungan di sana. Setelah itu Len terbangun di dalam kamarnya; yang sempit dan bercat putih.

Awalnya Len hanya mengira itu hanya kabut biasa, sampai Piko berkata bahwa kabut tersebut adalah gas penidur. Baiklah. Itu menjelaskan mengapa Len selalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah kabut itu muncul.

Jika itu benar gas penidur, maka sudah pasti orang-orang itu pula yang memunculkan mereka. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa mereka melakukannya?

Kalau saja Len adalah anak bodoh yang tidak pernah menggunakan otak—seperti yang Piko katakan— mungkin ia akan langsung bertanya pada Piko. Tapi, tidak. Dia mungkin tidak dianugerahi otak secerdas Piko yang dapat menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dalam sekali lirik, tapi dia juga bisa berpikir. Dia bisa belajar.

Jika Len mengingat sedikit lebih dalam, ia tahu kabut itu hanya muncul setelah Len membunuh cukup banyak anak. Setelah Len tak sadarkan diri, ia dikembalikan lagi ke kamar. Dan Oliver tadi bilang, jika penelitan yang dikerjakan oleh orang-orang di tempat ini kemungkinan besar untuk mencari anak yang paling lama bertahan, paling kuat. Dari sini, Len dapat menarik benang merah kemudian menyusun dugaan; bahwa gas itu menjadi semacam tanda bahwa orang-orang itu telah mendapatkan anak-anak yang mereka rasa cukup kuat.

Gas tersebut adalah tanda bahwa mereka akan mengakhiri penelitian di hari itu.

Lantas, kenapa harus menggunakan gas? Padahal, mereka bisa saja masuk dan menyuruh anak yang tersisa untuk mengikuti penjaga, kembali ke ruangan masing-masing.

Len pikir, cara ini justru lebih praktis. Mereka juga seharusnya tidak memikirkan akan resiko diserang sebab; Ada penjaga yang siap sedia melecutkan isi senapan, dan; Anak-anak sudah kehabisan tenaga serta terluka. Ini seharusnya menjadi opsi yang aman.

Tapi, sekali lagi, kenapa mereka lebih memilih membuat anak-anak tak sadarkan diri hanya untuk mengembalikan mereka ke ruangan masing-masing?

Sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Len. Tapi kemudian anak itu teringat akan analisa Piko; bahwa yang ada di tempat ini bukan cuma mereka. Masih banyak anak-anak lain.

Puluhan, bahkan mungkin seratus anak.

Jika memang jumlahnya sebanyak itu, berarti orang-orang itu harus memperhitungkan setiap gerakan dengan ekstra hati-hati.

Banyak anak, artinya ada banyak kepribadian. Banyak kepribadian, bearti banyak bakat.

Mungkin para peneliti itu telah menghilangkan semua ingatan masa lalu, tapi itu hanya memori. Bakat alami dan kecerdasan otak tak serta-merta menghilang. Bakat alami mereka masih ada. Terkubur jauh di sudut terdalam diri anak-anak tersebut. Piko adalah salah satu contohnya.

Jika di sini ada satu anak yang pintar menganalisa, maka bukan tidak mungkin ada anak-anak lain dengan tingkat intelenjensa sama di sudut lain gedung ini. Beberapa mungkin lebih cerdas atau bahkan memiliki kemampuan khusus. Punya daya ingat yang baik, misalnya?

Kemungkinan seperti itu pastilah ada. Tapi kenapa keadaan selama ini tenang-tenang saja?

Harusnya, ada sedikit keributan.

Anak yang daya pikirnya berada di atas rata-rata pasti memiliki jiwa pemberontak karena mereka cepat belajar, cepat membaca situasi, dan tahu apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Itu adalah naluri alami.

Contohnya, sekali lagi, adalah Piko. Dia pernah mencoba melarikan diri dari tempat ini sekali (dan akan menjadi kali kedua, kini) karena ia tahu tak seharusnya berada di sini.

Kenapa hanya Piko yang berontak? Apakah tempat ini sebegitu besar, hingga sebuah pelarian diri tak berarti apa pun? Ataukah semua orang di sini begitu pandai menyimpan rahasia? Atau mungkin ... sejak awal memang mereka semua tidak pernah mengijinkan ada anak yang memberontak.

Gas itu dipakai pasti dengan maksud. Jika anak-anak itu tidak sadarkan diri saat dibawa kembali, itu artinya mereka tak dapat menghapal rute ruangan. Beberapa anak dengan daya ingat bagus mungkin bisa menghapal sebuah rute dalam sekali jalan. Tapi jika mereka tidak membuat anak-anak itu melewati satu rute yang sama dua kali, sama juga bohong.

Mencoba menghapal pada kesempatan berikutnya pun akan sia-sia. Sebab Ruang Pengujiannya—Len memutuskan menyebut ruang bersekat kaca ini sebagai Ruang Pengujian— banyak. Dengan kata lain, mereka selalu berpindah-pindah. Atau bisa juga pada dasarnya ruang percobaan hanya ada beberapa, tapi rute yang dapat dilalui ada banyak.

Dalam keadaan ini, Len mulai curiga kamarnya, sejak awal, juga telah dipindahkan. Ruangannya terlihat sama—kecil dan didominasi putih— tapi sebetulnya berbeda. Bukankah itu mungkin saja? Apalagi Len selalu dalam keadaan tidak sadar ketika para penjaga mengembalikannya ke dalam kamar.

Len tidak tahu, apakah ia benar-benar dikembalikan ke kamar awalnya ataukah justru ke kamar yang baru.

Dia tidak pernah tahu.

Rahang Len mengeras memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Ini mustahil, sebagian kecil dari dirinya seolah ingin berkata. Tidak masuk akal. Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan, sebagian dirinya yang lain juga mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil di tempat gila semacam ini. Setelah semua yang didengarnya dari Piko, semua hal ini tidak terasa mustahil.

Segalanya menjadi mungkin.

Len menelengkan kepala pada Piko. Rahangnya mengeras, jantung mulai berdegup setengah kali lebih cepat, sementara matanya mengilatkan sebuah emosi yang tak teridentifikasi.

Semua pemikiran ini membuat Len gila. Ia penasaran, apakah Piko juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika memikirkan semua posibilitas yang ada di tempat ini—tertekan, putus asa, marah, tapi juga tertantang di saat bersamaan? Pastilah Piko juga sudah tahu tentang semua ini. Pasti. Karena Piko hanya melengkungkan sebuah senyum miring pada Len.

"Bagaimana rasanya menggunakan otakmu?" Adalah yang dikatakan anak itu.

Len mendengus. Cerdas atau tidak, seseorang harus menyumpal sesuatu ke mulut Piko.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang itu?" Len kali ini tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Semua yang mereka lakukan, bahkan gerakan kecil sekalipun, telah lebih dulu mereka perhitungkan. Lantas, kenapa mereka ceroboh meninggalkan kita di sini?"

Piko menajamkan mata. "Tidak tahu. Tidak peduli," katanya. "Yang penting, kita bisa pergi."

"Kautahu kita tidak bisa mengabaikan sesuatu begitu saja."

"Ya, aku bisa." Mata Piko berkilat berbahaya. "Aku bisa mengabaikan apa pun asal bisa keluar dari tempat sampah ini!"

"Kau—"

"Eng, maaf mengganggu perdebatan kalian," Oliver menyela. Membuat semua orang menoleh. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, dalam hal ini … aku setuju dengan Len."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kita."

Piko menatap Oliver, meremehkan. "Dan alasan kau berpikir seperti itu adalah...?"

"Suara mereka."

"Suara?" Len tidak yakin dengan frasa yang meluncur dari mulut Oliver.

Anak pirang berperban itu mengangguk. "Entah kalian juga mendengarnya atau tidak tapi, saat aku jatuh ke lantai karena gas itu, aku mendengar suara mereka. Tidak jelas, tapi aku yakin sekali mereka sedang panik. Ketakutan akan sesuatu."

"Cerita yang bagus," tanggap Piko. "Tapi kaca yang membatasi ruangan membuat suara tidak bisa masuk ke dalam. Itu hanya khayalanmu."

"Pintunya sudah dibuka!" Oliver berkeras. Suaranya meninggi secara tidak terduga. "Gas yang biasa mereka gunakan hari ini tidak bekerja terlalu ampuh. Kautahu maksudku, seperti dibius dengan dosis yang tidak tepat. Mataku berat tapi kesadaranku masih ada. Dan aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar bunyi klik-klak. Mereka pasti sedang membuka pintu. Pintunya terbuka! Dari sana suaranya masuk!"

Piko tak memberi respon apa pun. Tatapan yang Piko beri sama bekunya seperti yang ia beri pada Len dan hal itu membuat Oliver mengerang. Anak itu pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku bersumpah mendengarnya! Jelas sekali! Aku yakin kau juga mendengarnya!"

"Aku mendengarnya." Kali ini Len ikut bicara. "Tidak yakin apakah itu suara panik atau yang lain. Tapi aku mendengarnya. Suara ribut."

Semua yang Len katakan bukan bentuk pembelaan terhadap Oliver. Dia memang benar-benar mendengarnya. Suara ribut orang-orang di dalam ruangan, derap berpasang-pasang kaki berbalut boots, dan pintu baja yang terbuka. Semua terdengar begitu panik, begitu terburu-buru, kemudian segara kericuhan tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Seolah-olah ada yang tidak beres di gedung itu sehingga mereka harus secepat mungkin pergi dan memeriksanya.

Sama seperti Oliver, mata Len mungkin tertutup tapi setengah fungsi panca inderanya, termasuk telinga, bekerja dengan baik. Tak mungkin keliru. Itu nyata, bukannya khayalan.

Suara-suara itu hanya terdengar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Setidaknya, Len berpikir demikian. Dan ia baru terbangun oleh guncangan Oliver beberapa lama setelah ruangan hening kembali.

"Lihat? Len juga mendengarnya..." Oliver berkata sambil maju selangkah, akan tetapi Piko memotongnya.

"Lalu? Itu tak berarti apa pun. Bagiku, itu lebih terdengar seperti tanda agar kita tidak membuang-buang waktu."

Len menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Semuanya tidak benar. Piko tidak menangkap maksudnya.

"Jika orang-orang itu takut akan sesuatu, bukankah itu artinya ada yang tidak beres di tempat ini—di luar?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Piko—"

"Aku akan tetap keluar dari sini! Aku tidak peduli apakah di luar ada hal yang tidak beres atau bahkan gorila liar sekalipun. Aku. Akan. Ke. Luar."

Segala tekanan dan ketegangan yang sejak tadi dirasakan Len kini membaur menjadi satu, digantikan rasa mual. Dia tahu tidak akan bisa satu pikiran dengan Piko begitu mudahnya. Tapi semua perselisihan ini mulai membuatnya lelah.

Piko mulai berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Oliver dan Len di belakang.

"Tapi kita bahkan tidak tahu di mana rumah atau siapa keluarga kita," celetuk Oliver tiba-tiba.

Len tersentak, kaget. Piko sepertinya juga, karena angkah anak itu langsung terhenti.  
Untuk beberapa poin, Len setuju dengan Oliver. Mereka tak punya ingatan saat ini. Berhasil keluar pun, rasanya tak akan membuat perubahan besar. Mereka masih tak tahu siapa diri mereka sebenarnya. Sekarang, apa pembelaan Piko terhadap hal ini?

"Kita bisa cari polisi nanti," jawab Piko. Suaranya datar, seolah ia sudah memikirkan tentang itu jauh-jauh hari. "Di luar pasti ada polisi—atau siapa pun. Kita bisa datang pada mereka dan mengatakan semua yang terjadi. Mereka akan menolong kita dan orang-orang ini akan dipenjara seumur hidup. Drama ini selesai. Tapi itu nanti. Yang penting, sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini."

Piko kembali melangkah, membuat Len dan Oliver refleks menyusul anak itu. Oliver mengikuti karena sejak awal, dia sepertinya sudah memtuskan untuk sepakat tentang rencana pelarian ini—kendati semakin ke sini, dia sadar bahwa mungkin saja usaha mereka tidak akan berarti apa pun.

Sementara Len … dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat kaki-kakinya bergerak. Dia bisa saja tetap di sini. Toh, sejak awal dia belum bilang setuju. Tapi dia hanya merasa tak dapat meninggalkan Piko dan Oliver begitu saja. Itu, dan sebuah alasan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya: Len ingin mengetahui tentang bangunan ini.

Ide tentang keluar dan merasakan matahari mungkin terdengar menyenangkan saat ini. Tapi Len tahu, mereka bisa saja menyelidiki sesuatu sepanjang perjalanan. Apa sebenarnya bangunan ini? Untuk apa mereka mendirikannya? Kenapa mereka menyembunyikan anak-anak dan menghilangkan memori mereka? Apa yang ada di balik itu semua? Apa rencana mereka?

Semua pertanyaan itu berkumpul di benak Len, mengusiknya. Len tak ingin jadi anak penakut yang terus diam seperti selama ini. Lebih dari itu, dia tidak ingin terus terkurung kemudian menjadi gila.

Tak masalah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Semua bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting adalah, seberapa banyak keberanian yang Len miliki?

Len tahu dia punya cukup banyak. Untuk saat ini. Jadi, ia mengambil langkah keluar.

Pintu baja yang ada di ruangan itu tingginya sekitar dua setengah meter dan membuka secara otomatis ketika seseorang akan keluar dari sana.

Saat Len dan yang lainnya melewati pintu baja tersebut dan memijakkan kaki di luar ruangan, untuk pertama kalinya tanpa seorang penjaga di belakang, mereka seolah-olah melangkahi sebuah pintu gerbang. Rasanya seperti mereka baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Ada sedikit janggal di dada dan itu sangat mengganggu. Terutama untuk Len. Tapi anak itu berusaha menyingkirkannya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika apa yang ia lakukan adalah hal yang semestinya.

Piko berjalan ke arah kiri. Sebuah langkah yang Len kira merupakan spontanitas. Piko tak pernah mengetahui akan ke mana jalan-jalan di tempat ini membentang, Len bisa menduga. Ini terlihat dari bagaimana otot-otot wajah Piko membentuk sebuah ekspresi yang Len asumsikan sebagai ketegangan. Dia hanya mengandalkan naluri untuk memilih jalan. Sekali naluri Piko menuntun ke jalur yang salah, maka tamatlah mereka.

Len tahu pergerakkan mereka teramat riskan. Oliver mungkin juga sama. Tapi mereka tak mengatakan apa pun. Tak ada yang dapat lebih diandalkan selain ketajaman naluri Piko untuk saat ini.

Mereka melewati koridor panjang berpenerangan remang dengan berlari. Piko memimpin di depan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun dikeluarkan anak itu. Tatapannya masih fokus. Seolah-olah ia sedang berusaha mempelajari setiap belokan di bangunan tersebut.

Len, di belakang sini, hanya bisa berpikir tentang betapa miripnya mereka dengan sekelompok tikus percobaan yang ditaruh dalam labirin kecil. Mereka seperti sengaja dilepas dan disuruh mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Len hanya berharap tidak bertemu penjaga dan terlibat konfrontasi.

Oliver mendesak Piko agar bergerak lebih cepat. Ekspresi Oliver terlihat ganjil. Seperti campuran antara cemas dan bersemangat. Cemas karena penjaga-penjaga lain bisa datang kapan saja dan menangkap mereka. Bersemangat karena ini adalah kali pertamanya bisa berlari sebebas ini di koridor.

Mereka kembali melewati beberapa belokan. Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Kiri lagi, dan tiba-tiba langkah Piko berhenti.

Len baru saja ingin protes. Mereka berhenti terlalu mendadak. Tapi ia menelan semua komplainnya saat melihat seorang pria berpakaian hitam berada tepat di jalur mereka. Penjaga.

Sial.

Penjaga itu terkejut mendapati tiga anak itu berkeliaran bebas di koridor. Kemudian, dengan cekatan, mencoba meraih senjata—berbentuk seperti pistol, ukurannya kecil, berwarna silver— di sela pinggulnya.

Piko dan Oliver bereaksi tepat sebelum Len bergerak. Mereka menerjang tubuh penjaga itu, menghempaskannya ke lantai metal.

Senjata milik penjaga terlepas dari pegangan, jatuh ke lantai. Len segera berlari, mengambilnya, dan menodongkannya ke kepala penjaga itu. Wajah Len terlihat tenang, tapi jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kerja bagus, Len!" Oliver berteriak, masih sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh bagian kanan penjaga itu agar tetap menempel di lantai. Piko sendiri menahan tubuh sebelah kiri.

Respon yang Oliver dan Piko miliki, Len sadari, begitu cepat dibanding anak normal lain. Mungkin dia juga sama. Terkurung dan menjalani hari-hari memuakkan di tempat ini membuat mereka terlatih.

"Anak-anak sinting!" Len mendengar pria itu mengumpat. "Kalian tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan!"

"Ya, kami tahu." Oliver membalas. "Kami baru saja melakukan tindakan cerdas dengan melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Ha!"

"Ada berapa banyak penjaga yang bertugas?" Piko menanyai pria itu. "Berapa banyak yang menuju ke sini?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Tanpa perintah, Len mendekat dan menempelkan ujung pistol yang tadi ia pungut tepat ke pipi penjaga itu. Len bisa melihat _terror _di mata si penjaga.

"Kalau aku mau," kata Piko, "aku bisa saja menyuruh temanku untuk menarik pelatuk dan amunisi pistol itu akan langsung menancap di rahangmu."

"…"

"Kautahu sedang tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk bermain-main dengan kami." Piko mulai kelihatan tidak sabar. Pelipisnya berkedut karena gusar. "Jawab atau kau akan merasakan saat terburuk dalam hidupmu!"

"Berani-beraninya—"

"Len!"

Dan Len segera menarik pelatuknya—

phase three: end

* * *

Preview next chapter:

Lari, menghindar, dan sampailah mereka di titik yang tak terduga.

"Kalian mendengarnya?"

"Selamat datang di realita."

Dunia yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih muram dan kejam.

* * *

Saran dan kritik yang membangun amat sangat dinanti!

Sign,

devsky


End file.
